Green Eyed Monster
by The Last
Summary: Jealousy is a dangerous thing... [Raven:Robin:Starfire][OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I've been strangely fascinated with lullabyes lately. See the fruit of that thinking right here.

**iIiGreen Eyed Monster iIi**

_/Rock-a-bye baby/_

"You will not harm my friends!" The Tameranian slammed into the sharp edged monster recklessly, sending it off the cliff to the hungry ocean below. As she landed, Raven vanished the shield and pulled up her hood, watching her teammates from the shadows.

"Starfire, are you okay? Some of those gashes look pretty deep." Robin touched her shoulder gently as she smiled at him.

"I will be fine, Robin. We Tameranians are most resilient." He smiled back.

"I know."

_/on a tree top/_

The moonlight showed all too clearly the shadows on her face, under her black 'lashes, as she hugged her knees. It played across the violet sheets and lit the demonfire in her eyes.

"It's dark. Don't you want a light?" If she said yes, he would have a reason to come it- to enter her personal space.

Mutely she shook her head.

"All right."

Silence.

"Good night Raven."

She watched him close the door and heard him walk away.

_/when the wind blows/_

It had taken her a while to realize it (Earth customs being what they were) but in the end it had been crystal clear.

He did not want her.

Yet how could she deny what was in her heart?

"Starfire!" His desperate call wrapped chains around her, threatened to drag her back down.

But they could not hold her anymore.

_/the cradle will rock/_

Nimble fingers braided her hair swiftly, collecting the stray wisps of fiery red. As they trailed through the strands, a faint hint of green glitter was left behind.

"Here, let me put the rose in." Another pair of hands stopped brushing violet hair and picked up the delicate white flower, deftly pinning it behind the other's ear.

"You look beautiful, Star." A pearly white smile answered the compliment.

"Thank you, Raven." The half demoness caught the faint knock on the door and took a breath, meeting her friend's eyes.

"I hope he realizes his mistake this time. Go get him." And the door opened and Star went out, taking the hand of a man with masked eyes.

Raven waited until the pair was gone, then slipped out into the black night, the welcoming night, that wrapped around her heart.

_/when the bough breaks/_

It is terrifying, falling like this. Just a sheer feeling of panic covering her mouth, stopping her heart, freezing her mind.

And yet, even falling, she was not alone.

Why would he not let go of her hand? Was he so eager to die?

If she could not fly, she would kill him.

But then… he would be hers alone.

Black light enveloped him, caught him, tore him away from her as she plummeted downwards. It pulled him to safety, reaching back out for her…

…she was too far gone.

_/the cradle will fall/_

"Robin, I-" Breathless she protested, out of fear, out of concern.

Those eyes behind the mask met hers, stilled her voice as he leaned forward.

"Why are you so afraid? Love should hurt." He kissed her again, hands still holding hers prisoner, still trapping her against the wall.

Even as her body betrayed her, kissed him back, she struggled to be free.

She could not do this-

Terror flooded her heart.

Neither realized that two green eyes had caught the shadows on the wall…

_/and down will come baby/_

The alien priest paused, looking at the pair expectantly. They looked right back, wondering why he had stopped. The ancient eyes crinkled with amusement.

"If you don't know, I'm not telling." Nightwing glanced at Starfire, a bit confused. Then realization sparked and the gathered heroes laughed as the new wife and husband kissed.

A pang of agony shot through one heroine, and no one noticed that a single place at the dinner feast was empty.

_/cradle and all./_

"How did it come to this?" Starfire's voice was hoarse, choked by the forearm pressing into her throat.

Raven's return grin was like that of a corpse.

"They say Jealousy is a green eyed monster."

One of her hands gripped Star's glowing fist, embedded in her side.

"Perhaps it has violet eyes too."

…

…

…

…

_/Hush, hush, hush…_

_Sleep, sleep, forever sleep…_

_Your soul the dark will keep…/_

**/the end/**


End file.
